The Last Shuttle
by Josef Linka
Summary: A small group of survivors tries to flee the geth legions after they took over the quarian home planet Rannoch.


I uttered ''Keelah se'lai, ladies.'' as I watched the last shuttle to fly off world. Just before it took off I saw Paaja's face pressed against the window, crying and calling out my name. I couldn't board the shuttle, someone had to release the locks, someone had to be left behind. And I might just give them enough time to make it to orbit. When the shuttle left docking bay I tried to contact any of the ships that could still be near planet's orbit ''Come in anyone, this is captain Shiel'Ker, I'm inside Torak's military base docking bay.'' for a second all I heard was static. As I was about to give up my radio pierced the dead silence''This is Neema. Captain it's impossible to tell how happy we are here to hear someone's still alive down there'' I looked behind my shoulder, I knew the geth were on our tail. ''Sorry Neema, but I don't have much time. I've just send a shuttle off world. A young girl Paaja and an asari named Lyndra are aboard.'' suddenly I heard female voice clearing her throat. ''Scratch that I'm staying here with you'' it was Lyndra. I couldn't believe she has stayed. Damned asari should have been aboard that shuttle. She knew what was about to happen, I was so angry, I wanted to yell at her but communication specialist from Neema interrupted me ''Captain Shiel are you there? Captain?'' I realized that my transmission must have stopped suddenly ''Yeah, yeah I'm still here, apparently the only one on board is the girl. I've set a distress beacon on the shuttle as it reaches orbit it should kick in and give you location where you can pick her up.'' They gave me they word that they'll take Paaja aboard as soon as their radar picks her shuttle. All I could do now was to get ready for geth and hope that Neema will do as they promised. As I was ending my transmission I felt Lyndra as she wrapped her hands around my chest and pressed herself against me, at that moment all my anger was gone all I could say was that we'll be alright, despite the powerplant rigged to explode and legions of geth behind the door...'' Everything is going to be alright'' She looked at me, Lyndra had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, she leaned towards me and as our lips met my mind raced back to the point where my…our journey began.

''Bastards, how did they find me?'' asking myself while trying to lose a group geth that were following me ever since I've made it into this small town. I've hid inside a house. Outside the windows I saw a patrol of geth passing by hoping that they won't make a sweep. Hoping sometimes makes things worse, the patrol divided into few groups that were now looking through the neighboring house. I've ran through the window in the bedroom. Outside I have hid in the nearby forest, in relative safety I tried to scan the area, my omni-tool gave me local school as the best possibility. In school there are bound to be some supplies and safe place where I can rest for a bit. I have got chills from the looks of the school building. For a school it was too silent, the door opened with screeching sound and I stepped inside. First thing that greeted me was the stench of blood and decay. Blood covered walls, torn bodies of children and teachers. No one was spared. I have searched through the classrooms looking for equipment, military couldn't leave those people unprotected they must have sent at least a small team… And they did I found a video log of one of the teachers that was playing on loop ''Unit of soldiers came to town today, they said that geth went crazy and are slaughtering everyone'' the teacher looks away from the camera as if she saw something '' I just hope that they will be enough to save our school in case of geth attack and…'' then she is interrupted by the screams and laser sight that is aiming at her head, I turned the log off. I knew what was going to happen. When I stepped outside of the classroom I heard stuttering sounds, one of the weakness' of geth, their way of communicating gives off their location since it sound like nothing you would hear here on Rannoch. I lied down among the dead bodies, used omni-tool to hide my lifesigns. Closed my eyes and hoped the cursed geth will not notice me, moments after I finished preparations one geth got inside, passing by with constant stuttering as it was looking for me and other survivors, I was hoping that I'm not the only one left here, but I've been traveling and avoiding patrols for days, I might be the last quarian on Rannoch. The geth stopped right next to my head, I felt the heat it's flashlight was giving off. It was looking right at me, it felt like eternity but it left me unharmed. When I was sure that it is safe again, I sat and ran a scan of the building, the geth was gone. I was safe again, covered in blood and smelling like a corpse but alive. As I was looking for alternate exit I came across classroom for the youngest pupils, it was a grotesque sight. All those colorful, bright and happy drawings and decorations sprayed with blood of the dead, half burned. I gave up looking for safe place to rest, I doubt I would be able to get some sleep, at least not in a place like this. At the emergency exit I found armored vehicle, the soldiers were slaughtered as they were trying to stop the geth from getting inside the school. Most of their equipment was destroyed but I managed to salvage a sniper rifle and some information from their omni-tools. They had some intel on the geth attack. Seems like there were some anomalies within the geth neural network, first reports were two weeks old along with the reports of the first dead on our side, evacuation order was sent about a week ago. The soldiers were not to defend the school but to escort them to Torak military base. If they didn't make it, there might be a shuttle or ship that could get me somewhere safe, far away from the planet. I had set destination, now just to get there in one piece. I sighed ''I think I'm going to pass out, I need some sleep'' when I realized what I have just said I slapped myself and better moved on, the road to Torak should be not that difficult. The base was deep in the territory that geth sweeped through. Geth are machines, cold and methodical I'm sure it will be mostly empty as they think that everyone's either dead or evacuated. Sun rised again. I made it to a small settlement few miles away from Torak when my body showed signs of fever, few hours after that I started coughing, I must have caught something when I was inside that school. I crawled inside a small shop, I took some vegetables and fruits off the shelves that weren't rotten and tried to use me omni-tool and tools in the back of the shop to create some basic medicine, it didn't work, I needed catalysts that I couldn't get in my current ''Damn it!'' so close to the base and now this, I couldn't believe it. Keeping myself awake was more and more difficult, until I finally passed out. The last thing I remember was female voice, confident and strong.

I opened my eyes only to close them again because of the light. I was lying on an operational table, there were some tubes running from my hand. ''Welcome back'' it was the voice from before I passed out at the shop. I tried to get up ''You are not going anywhere, sir. You've just recovered, you need to rest…'' the voice got closer and held me on the table. It was an asari. ''Am I in paradise?'' I asked, when I saw her confused expression I laughed, wish I didn't do that, my stomach ached like never before. ''Lyndra, how is he doing?'' a small child ran into the room it was a quarian, I wondered how did those two survive. ''That reminds me. We didn't have chance to introduce ourselves'' said the asari and took the child by hand and lead her to my table ''I am Lyndra and this young lady here is Paaja. We were in the yard when geth attacked. Thank the goddess for my biotics we were able to make a run for it and I've hid us in here, in the basement of this hospital.'' Paaja waved her hand, I waved back ''I'm Captain Shiel'Ker, Rannoch military…'' Lyndra was looking surprised ''You're military?'' I nodded ''Hard to believe, I know. Especially in the state you've found me at that shop, thanks for helping me.'' The girl hanged onto my hand ''No problem Shiel, though you helped yourself a lot too. Your omni-tool had all the data we needed.'' I already like this kid, hacking military grade equipment is not a small achievement. I've pat Paaja on her head, she chuckled and blushed. ''Good work kid'' then she ran off. Lyndra was looking after her, she looked troubled. ''What is military officer doing here?'' she sat on the chair next to me. ''Give me my omni-tool'' Lyndra went to the room next to the one where I was lying. ''Here it is Shiel'' I've put the device on my left hand and showed her the logs I've found on the dead soldier at the schools emergency exit. ''Anomalies in geth neural network?'' I didn't know much either all I could do was just guessing. ''The report isn't exactly precise so I can't tell you what the anomalies were, but from the look of things it seems like they got minds of their own. The message we got from the military headquarters was the order to shut down all working geth units, it was sent on all frequencies and throughout whole com-network. From the logs and information I've gathered, the geth fought back. We've lost many in the initial conflict. When the casualties reached never before seen heights evac order was issued for everyone on Rannoch and the colonies'' I started to feel dizzy, my vision was blurry and breathing was harder ''Paaja! Hurry come here we have to stabilize him, he's got a seizure pass me that syrin…..'' I passed out. I was in the dark. Alone again.

I felt the discomfort of the cold table I've been laying on. I was alive, waking up again. I noticed that someone is sitting in the chair and must have fell asleep while I was unconscious. It was Paaja. ''Hey Paaja, wake up you can't sleep like this.'' She woke up, when she saw me, first she looked surprised and then smiled ''Evening, Shiel glad to see you woke up, you had us worried'' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath ''Don't worry kid, I'm not dying with debt to repay.'' I sat and stretched my arms when I did that Paaja hugged me and then ran off to the next room. I didn't know what to think, the girl barely knows me but she's treating me like I'm her family. Paaja returned dragging Lyndra by her hand. Lyndra was relieved to see me awake. ''Thank the goddess you're alive Shiel.'' Paaja turned on her omni-tool and ran a scan of my body. ''You're almost good to go, the infection is receding and you'll be fit to leave with us tomorrow.'' The girl turned to Lyndra that nodded and then Paaja disappeared into the next room. Lyndra sat next to me ''How do you feel?'' I was alive. That alone was more than I could ask for ''Just feeling a bit dizzy but once I get outside, fresh air will take care of that. And maybe a bit stiff, but I was laying on the table for hours so that will also be soon solved once I get to move around a bit.'' Lyndra sighed. ''That is good to hear, I've been studying medicine but I have only limited knowledge of quarian anatomy.'' I couldn't help it but laugh ''Well if I died you could do an autopsy to get deeper understanding for that subject.'' she was shocked, but when she saw my face she started laughing too. Maybe meeting those two was something more than just coincidence. Whatever has brought me here, I don't care anymore but I felt like I have to help those two. ''How did you keep this place safe?'' Question that has bugged me ever since I woke up here. ''Paaja set up a cloaking on the door and altered the building plans. It looks like wall when you look at the door from outside.'' Lyndra chuckled ''She was always good at hiding. And when some wounded soldiers appeared she would pester them when they were sitting in the yard, to show her what more she could do with her omni-tool. In no time she could set up a drone that looked just like her, so you had four identical girls each running into different direction. It drove the head nurse mad'' I was watching Lyndras face while she was talking. She looked happy and relaxed, as if when she was talking about Paaja all that has happened here was actually happening somewhere else on the other side of the galaxy. ''She really seems like a smart kid. Though looks like, she puts trust into people carelessly.'' Lyndra was surprised. I explained what happened earlier. ''She is like that Paaja has always been trusting people without any real reason. Though she always has been very picky about that…'' I took a deep breath and took out the tubes from my hand ''Guess her standards got lower'' Lyndra laughed ''Maybe or she really believes that you can help us. I think it is the latter.'' I hope she is right. Lyndra stood up and smiled at me. ''I'm going to get your clothes, then I'll have Paaja to make something to eat for you.'' I tried to tell her that it is not needed but she insisted that I need to eat at least something. The clothes were not as comfortable as I remember them being. The room next to the one where I was laying on the table was very simple. Two makeshift beds, small portable oven and few packs of food for foreigners and quarian emergency food paste. I saw Paaja playing with her omni-tool. When she heard me she stood up and ran to me. ''I found the shuttle the logs in your omni-tool were talking about…'' she realized that they have not told me that they have been poking around in my omni-tool yet. I chuckled ''It's nothing, I've been expecting that you'd come across those logs while looking for way to treat my infection.'' Paaja sighed in relief ''Good I've been afraid that I would get scolded'' I sat next to her as she was booting up the application she wrote. ''I connected to the shuttle systems. It is grounded in one of the hangars of Torak military base. I've run some diagnostics and it is in functional state but there some external locks that will be headache to remove remotely.'' I looked at her and showed console on the map. ''I should be able to release the locks from this console in command center.'' Paaja disagreed ''As soon as you release the locks the shuttle, the autopilot will engage and won't stop until it reaches orbit.'' I looked through the systems and she was right there was no other way to unlock the shuttle aside from trying to remove it remotely through hacking or directly from the console. ''We'll see once we're there. It's hard to decide right now. But it is good to know our options. Good job Paaja.'' The girl was blushing. I noticed that Lyndra was watching us the whole time, she had this happy expression. It was good to see someone who was not scared and terrified. ''We'll make it, right? We will survive.'' Lyndra's voice broke. She must have felt helpless in this pit, Paaja maybe didn't realize it but there was no help coming or at least not in near future. Lyndra was surely crushed when she was talking to the girl about the way out. ''It's not sure, but we shouldn't give up just now without trying.'' Paaja jumped up and hugged Lyndra so tightly that she had problems catching a breath. At that moment they reminded me of my wife and daughter, the reasons why I joined the military. Both killed when their ship was hijacked by batarian pirates, looking at Lyndra and Paaja all the time I've spent with them came back.

The time I have spent with my wife Livel, the places we have visited together Citadel, Virmire, Thessia, Illium lately I could not recall half of all the worlds we have visited when we were just kids in love with rich parents. When Ryana was born we settled down, but Livel could not give up on our way of life. I will show her all the beauty of our galaxy, she always used to say. The way Livel was talking about space, people and politics. I was always wondering whether she is really a quarian or an asari in disguise. She loved traveling to other worlds, meeting new people. We have made many friends during our travels. We even had chance to talk to asari matriarchs. At the time it changed our outlook on the galaxy. But one can keep the ideals for only so long before the cold and harsh reality forces you to drop on your knees. It was beautiful summer, everything on Rannoch was in bloom. I was looking after the building of our new house. I knew exact date of Livel's and Ryana's return. First two days of the delay I wasn't suspecting anything catastrophic. But after four days we received message from Turian military vessel that they have found their ship drifting at the borders of terminus systems without any life signs. Everyone on that ship was dead. Livel, Ryana they were gone. Until then I never thought that I'll be burying my only child and wife. A cycle after they found people massacred they got a lead on a group of batarian pirates. They were trying to sell my wife's bracelet. I had installed a small screen in it, with holos of me and Ryana. The buyer was able to recover the data and shocked gave it over to the quarian government. It stirred up a lot of emotions, sympathy with the dead and anger at the batarians. I joined military shortly after the incident. Government hired mercenaries to take care of them, but they also needed someone from our military to oversee the whole operation my commanding officer got that post. He knew what I've been through, he told me to go with them. It was my first real mission. We've hit them on an uncharted planet in Maroon Sea cluster. Bastards they were looting another ship. But that just made our job easier. I was assigned to the mission as sniper and watch. I was watching them from distance as the hit team was closing in. They were killing innocents like they were nothing. I noticed one of them had necklace I gave my daughter tied around his hand. I was given order to start firing, aimed at the batarians head and pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed the two that were standing next to him. Soon those two were also lying in pools of their own blood. Small group of the surviving pirates tried to hide inside their ship but the Turian mercenaries were professionals, they scanned the ship. When they found out that there were only the pirates inside. The leader of the hit group threw two grenades inside. Then my commanding officer and the mercenaries picked up remaining survivors from the civilian vessel and detonated explosives they've set on the pirate ship. I still get the feeling of satisfaction when I recall the sight of burning pirate ship. Levil would not recognize me now. I have changed for her and for myself. When I returned my and Livel's parents were waiting for me. They were thanking me for avenging their daughter and grand-daughter. I hope they have suffered, what her mother said has been burned into my mind. Cycles has passed now I am the only one who remembers Livel and Ryana.

''Shiel! Shiel are you ok?'' I was back again. First things I saw were Lyndras tearful eyes. ''I'm so glad you are awake.'' I stood up and scratched my head. I didn't know what happened. ''We were discussing way out of here and then you just crashed your face into the floor. It seems like exhaustion.'' I will not argue about that. I haven't really slept in few days. ''I didn't really have any chance to take a nap recently. I'm sorry for scaring you like this.'' Lyndra and Paaja were smiling again ''It is nothing, just when you feel light headed tell me or Paaja.'' I felt a lot better. The short nap must have been deep. ''Will do, but I don't think that if we'll get some decent sleep tonight no one will pass out.'' Finally their eyes were clear again. ''That's good to know. Now we should eat something and then talk about way out.'' Military grade food was always bad, so having dulled senses due to medications used can have its advantages. Paaja on the other hand had to slurp the paste the paste as fast as she could, to not keep it in her mouth for too long trying to avoid its horrendous taste as much as possible. Lyndra's meal smelled nice, I wish it was not poisonous for me or Paaja. When we were done Paaja projected map of the area on the wall. ''This is not good, it would be safe for a single person. But we will have to move as a group. And on top of that we will most likely have to take a break and get some sleep. Out there in the open it is going to be bad.'' Both looked at me scared of what is going to be next ''We will make it, it's just that it is going to be difficult.'' I came up with route that seemed safe along with spot where we could rest, only an hour of walk from the Torak military facility. ''Seems like a plan Shiel, we should sleep now to be ready for tomorrow.'' Lyndra went to the other room and brought another makeshift bed. ''It is not top of the line but sadly we don't have anything else.'' I didn't understand what was she worried about. ''Don't worry Lyndra I think this will be more comfortable than anything I've slept on recently.'' Lyndra has put the bed between hers and Paaja's bed. Told me that we should stick together. I agree but it does not need to be into that degree. I lied down on the bed, but I could not sleep. I spent a while that seemed like eternity staring into the ceiling when I heard Paaja whisper. ''You can't sleep too?'' I turned to her. She was still awake and didn't look tired at all. ''Yes, for some reason I can't sleep. Maybe it's too quite here.'' She chuckled and turned her sight to the ceiling. ''Or maybe you're nervous because Lyndra is so close…'' the kid got a nerve ''How did you come up with that?'' Her expression changed to sincere smile. ''Don't worry I was just joking.'' She got me. I didn't expect that Paaja would joke like this ''You know Shiel, but you should have seen Lyndra when you've collapsed. She was so worried, I've never seen her being desperate before.'' The girl curled up and covered half of her face with blanket. ''Without you we won't make it. Or at least that is what she seems to believe. I think she is right, but the way she was watching us today. Well _''us''_ the whole time she was staring at you.'' I looked at the asari. She was laying on her bed silent without any movement or sounds turned to us. I think she fell asleep watching us. ''I'll talk to her. I'm not good at this though, even Livel had to drag me to our first date.'' I heard how Paaja gasped and sat on her bed ''Livel?'' I smiled at her she was so surprised. ''Hey, it's not like I've never been dating somebody. I was married and I also had a daughter Ryana. They were both beautiful, but death has taken them away from me. They are the reasons I joined army. I'm not patriot or gun-nut. I wanted to find the pirates and make them pay.'' I clenched my fists with such force that all my fingers snapped. ''Your wife and daughter died because of pirates?'' I nodded and told her about my little girl and Livel. ''Sounds like they were wonderful people. I wish I could meet them.'' So did I. ''Come on Paaja. You shouldn't be sad. I made it through, I know Livel would hate me for dwelling on it.'' I heard Lyndra moving on her bed. She turned around to face the door. Her breathing was giving off that she was awake and crying. I took my blanket and sat next to her bedside. She tried to hide her face behind the blanket and pretend that she's in deep slumber. I poked her forehead. Lyndra shrugged, I poked her again. She giggled and finally looked at me. ''Hey, stop poking me. You looked like an adult before we went to sleep.'' I was glad she stopped crying. She sat, yawned and looked at me in a similar fashion Livel used to. I couldn't believe how much she reminded me of her. Or maybe she didn't resemble her and it was just me, sometimes I felt like Livel and Ryana were watching me. ''By the goddess, I'm acting like a child. I am very sorry that I've been listening like this and pretending to be asleep.'' The way she said it made me laugh, she looked insulted when I laughed ''We're all allowed to act juvenile once in a while. No harm done.'' She sighed in relief and lied down again. ''About what Paaja told you about me and you, and well you know I...'' I stopped her, it wasn't time to talk about that we should be sleeping. We can talk later. ''Don't worry about it now Lyndra. I promise we will talk. But now we should get some sleep.'' She hesitantly nodded. I knew it was stupid reason to cut it like that but I was not sure what I should have said. I'll work something out. I returned to my bed and fell asleep within a short while. I had a dream, this time it wasn't a nightmare. Livel and Ryana were there, it was our trip to citadel. Ryana kept asking me to buy her a souvenir. A salarian shopkeeper heard her and gave her a set of citadel races action figures. She was surprised and didn't know what to do. I told her to thank the man at least. I was about to pay for them when the salarian just said that these were on the house and that I have to just promise that I'll buy Ryana gift in that shop every time I find myself in Citadel. I agreed Ryana loved those figures she got. She even painted the salarian figure to look like the shopkeeper, she was always very talented artist, just like her strolled through the market but Ryana was tired so we decided to take a nap on ship back to Rannoch. We wanted to board ship but someone grabbed my shoulder and dragged me back. I woke up.

It was Paaja, shaking my shoulder to wake me up. ''Morning Paaja. It's time to go?'' She shaked her head. ''Nope we should just review the route you suggested.'' I agreed it was too early to go and we were still not fully awake. Paaja has changed or at least it seemed like it. The first day I woke up she was cheerful and all around typical child. Now she's determined and strong. I think it's the way out that drives her. I understand, she has to be strong to make it, we all have to be strong. The girl disappeared into the other room. I realized that I haven't seen Lyndra. ''Morning Shiel, I'm here.'' She was packing food and water in the far corner of the room. ''Ah there you are, I got used to waking up with you standing above me.'' She laughed and came to sit next to me. ''Once again I am really sorry for how I was acting last night. I should have handled it better.'' I disagreed with Lyndra and I didn't like how she kept blaming herself for nothing ''As I said Lyndra it's nothing you should be sorry about. I am flattered that you feel something for me. I'm not sure how things will turn out but if we make it out of here, let's go to Illium I know a good bar near the market place.'' she was surprised, I told her that I have been to many places, Illium and Thessia were only two of the many worlds me and Livel have visited. ''You will have me for stupid that I ask but. Was your wife really a quarian… are you a quarian?'' I burst out laughing. Lyndra looked embarrassed and was also blushing. ''To be honest I was never really sure. The grace with which she moved around you was definitely quarian. But some of her opinions and reasoning were unusual for quarian to say at least. Whoever she was, she was someone I loved and will never forget. She taught me more than any teacher could have hoped for. I am who I am because of her. And I'll be forever grateful to her for that, the moments we have spent together and for Ryana. But I am not going to just sit and cry. That would be insult to her, she always kept saying that life is something we should enjoy no matter what is thrown at us.'' Lyndra laid her head on my shoulder. ''She was definitely magnificent woman.'' She was right. Livel was a great person, someone you could rely on. She always woke up with a smile on her face, no matter how difficult your day was she'd be there smiling at you, with her adamant positive attitude. I have put my hand around Lyndras shoulder, she cuddled up to me. ''I wish we could stay like this for a little while longer.'' Then she went back to pack our supplies. Paaja returned carrying my rifle and a small bag. I noticed that it there was no rattle and scope has been cleaned. ''You put some serious work into it, right Paaja?'' Girl smiled and nodded, I scratched my head and thought that so far I have been useless to their cause, but they kept helping me. ''Thanks Paaja, let's hope the way will be without unnecessary excitement.'' I checked the rifle's barrel and mass effect core with my omni-tool. Everything seemed to be in order. I noticed that the grip has a three names neatly engraved in it. Lyndra was standing behind me looking at the engraving. ''That is wonderful Paaja.'' The girl was standing there in one place, constantly changing her pose not sure how to react to the praise. Reviewing the route I expressed some worries about the possibility of running into a geth patrol, but we were ready to make a break for it anyway. It was now or never, we knew that and in this uncertainty we found strength. Determined not to give up just yet, we opened the door and left this safe haven behind in exchange for a faint idea of passage from this dead world. Without saying anything I looked at Paaja and Lyndra. Their faces were sure that we'll make it, they believed me. The three of us just nodded and stepped into the daylight.

The summer was slowly fading, but the weather was still pleasantly warm. I took a deep breath, my headache was gone and limbs didn't feel numb anymore. I was back. I turned the safety off on my rifle and moved toward Torak military base. The time passed fast but the closer we were to the base the more uncomfortable I felt. We were passing by a general store when we heard stuttering sounds. ''Lyndra, Paaja go back and hide in the backyard of the store. These things are directly in our way we have to get rid of them.'' They didn't want to. I had to tell them again before they finally left to hide. I took out the knife I've had hidden in my boot and started my omni-tool to run hacking protocols. This has to be fast and clean without any shots fired. I was lucky. There were just two of them. I closed in, started hacking protocols and used it against both geth units they just stood there that being sign for me. I ran up close and drove my knife through their cores. The units collapsing, hopefully it will occupy other units while we will be moving on. I went back for the two. They were hidden inside of a big container. When we passed by the now non-functional geth units Paaja was surprised. ''You're kind of scary Shiel, you know?'' She wanted to joke but her voice was shaking, I think she recalled her own escape with Lyndra. The asari has grabbed girls hand and walked fast from that place. The geth were fast I could hear them from distance looking around the place where we left the two geth units. I knew they now were aware that someone is still on the planet it is going to be harder than we have anticipated. They were scared but still able to press on. Paaja had problems to keep up we have made several stops for her to get a breather. We were almost at our safe place when we ran into a bulk of geth units. They have set up outpost in one of the buildings from which they had view of all angles from which we could approach to try passing by unnoticed. I didn't know what to do, the place was crawling with synthetics and we had more of them coming from the opposite direction. Within my mind I tried to race through all the possible scenarios and solutions. ''When I draw their attention you will run around that house and straight for the safe place we chose.'' Lyndra refused, she said she'll help me and then we could escape together. I smiled at her and used cloaking. With cloaking on I ran across the street into a house where from the roof I could have good view on the outpost. On the roof I've found a safe spot with decent cover and view directly at geth. I set sights on the most vulnerable geth unit and took a shot, after that geth knew about me and returned fire. I connected to Paaja's omni-tool and told them to run, when geth were shooting at me their right flank was not guarded and it was relatively safe passage beyond the outpost. I felt sick until I heard Paaja and Lyndra again through the omni-tool. ''Now you Shiel, we can lose them along the way.'' Paaja was scared. I heard Lyndra as if she was not directly behind Paaja, checking the entrance to their hiding place. ''Sorry ladies, but I'll have to lead them the other way so you can move on. With legions of geth on our tails it is impossible to run.'' I heard Lyndra cursing in the back and how she hit the wall with her fist. ''I'm not leaving you to die there Shiel! You hear me?'' It made me smile, her words echoed in my head. ''No one gets left behind, huh?'' it was a nice thought but the reality was more important now. The rifle was one of the older models that need to cool down after firing two shots. I have noticed juggernaut, military model of geth armed with rocket launcher among the horde. That was all I needed to see to know that it is time to change sniping post. I jumped from one roof to the next, looked down the scope and found the juggernaut. It was easy it was much taller and bulkier than normal geth units. I shot its optics. Juggernauts remains crumbled under its own weight. I caught a glimpse of a device in the building. It was a geth node that units use to connect into the neural network. If I could destroy it I would create a safe zone where geth wouldn't be able to communicate properly. Trying to aim at the most vulnerable spot I something flew by my scope. It was geth thrown against a wall with great force. I looked in the opposite direction I saw Lyndra. But at that moment she wasn't herself it was like as if something powerful and angry was wearing her face. She was tossing around the geth units like feathers. The asari lifted juggernaut remains and threw it towards the remaining units inside the building. The ''corpse'' flew inside the building and out breaking pillars that supported the inner structure of building, causing it to crumble inside, destroying and burying the node at once. I watched it from my spot in awe, but I was brought back by gunfire when a geth unit escaped Lyndras furious attack and now tried to eliminate her. Lyndra hid behind the cover geth build but she seemed exhausted not having a fighting chance. I had to get fast to her and take out the attacker that I could not see from my position. I dropped the rifle from the roof and tried to remember how to land a fall from height that would normally break both my legs. ''Just get to it, jump bosh'tet! Worst case scenario you'll have to crawl to get to her.'', yelling at myself, convincing myself to jump. In the end the most difficult thing was to convince myself to jump down, the landing seemed natural and I could pick up the rifle and go help Lyndra. She didn't react she sat there staring at her hands. The geth had still set sights at our spot. My omni-tool com channel went live again. ''Shiel you need help?'' I told Paaja to stay where she was but she didn't listen. She approached the geth from dead angle and used her omni-tool to create a simple drone. It drew geths attention for a moment which was more than enough for me to take the shot.

We will be safe for a while now if we will be fast enough. Lyndra still not responding, sitting staring at her hands and shaking. I gave the rifle to Paaja and picked up the asari, we had decent head start and with a bit of luck the patrols will not find us before we reach our hiding spot. We arrived at the law enforcement office just before the sunset. Lyndra still wasn't herself but I was glad that she at least stopped shaking and that her face wasn't pale anymore. I and Paaja had set up a simple system that will warn us if any geth will get too close. When we returned to Lyndra she was sleeping. ''It must have been exhausting for her. Straining her biotics like this.'' I put my blanket on her it was still too early to sleep. Paaja was watching her sleep. Lyndra lied there without moving a muscle just breathing deeply. ''The way she's so calm now, hard to believe that she was throwing geth around like nothing just minutes ago.'' I had to agree, she seemed completely harmless. But just a while ago, I would hate to be on her bad side. Tired I sat next to sleeping Lyndra. Today's run exhausted all of us, Paaja lied down and stared at the ceiling then turned to me. ''Shiel, we never asked but how did you end up at the shop where we've found you?'' Nothing was really clear before the school. I could remember only fragments of events that took place prior to our meeting. ''Trying to remember last few days is difficult for me. I was escorting engineers to investigate the geth that were acting strangely. Just before we got to the base where we were to shut down the servers, geth attacked us. I grabbed the engineers that were close enough and ran for it aboard an armored truck. We got hit and I ended up slamming the truck through thick forest. The last thing I remember is that me running away from the truck that exploded. I was a lucky man. I tried to reach town where I was to wait for transport back to headquarters. But it was overrun by geth and that is where I saw them slaughtering people for the first time. Geth were clearing the town from one side to the other, leaving no one alive. I tried to avoid alerting synthetics about my presence, but I never was the sneaky type so I eventually gave my position away and geth patrol was tailing me for two days. That is where I found the school.'' Recalling the images was not the best idea. Paaja asked me to continue, I tried to avoid explicitly telling her what exactly I saw there but she probably could imagine the reality vividly. ''That is also where I most likely got the infection, I had to play dead and I didn't have time to choose some cleaner spot and so I was forced to lie face down in pool of blood.'' She shrugged at the thought. For a moment I recalled blood's taste, my stomach swelled I felt sick. To forget about it I asked Paaja why was she at the hospital with Lyndra. ''Parents put me in the hospital while they were gone. My parents are executives of one of the biggest quarian companies that focus on producing omni-tools and other tech equipment so they have to travel off world a lot. But I can't because since I've been little I suffered from some disease. Can't say I cared what exactly was the disease called, all I needed to know was that my body was slowly ceasing to function and the only way to stop it from happening was to visit hospital periodically and receive medicine and treatment. So every time parents left for business trip they've put me in hospital. During last few cycles it got a lot better so I had to spend only few days in hospital and then I could return home. Lyndra has been my friend for a long time now. She was helping the doctors at the hospital. She was nice to everyone, always there to listen to your problems no matter how stupid or insignificant they were, offering piece of advice. Though I always wondered why she's living alone she is beautiful yet she never talked about someone. She always spent so much time helping others or talking with me that maybe she never had enough time for herself, when she was talking about her life and what she'd like to do in future Lyndra always had this look in her eyes, like she was just waiting for something. I didn't know she is so gifted biotic until the day geth attacked, it took me by surprise when she threw the units aside with ease.'' It surely was hard for her. Parents always gone somewhere in the galaxy and she stuck on Rannoch with tubes connected to her veins. Writing applications and most likely even modifying it, majority of engineers in the army were not capable of that. And what she has told my about Lyndra somehow completed the puzzle. I think she realized that she wouldn't get anything if she'd just wait for it she now tries hard to preserve it and works hard for it. ''You two talk about me as if I was not here.'' Lyndra woke up she was herself again. She laughed seeing my stupid smile as I was glad that she is feeling good again. She embraced me and whispered to my ear. ''Never leave me alone again. Please.'' I nodded she took my hand firmly. Then she apologized to Paaja for running off like. The girl was just smiling at her, she hugged her and their moods changed they were cheerful again as they were when I first woke up. Paaja forced us into taking a holo together. Lyndra and Paaja sat in front of me and I sat in the space between them. ''Now try to stay still for a moment…and done'' Paaja stood up and showed us the holo. ''I always look like stupid on holos.'' Lyndra laid her head on my shoulder. ''No you don't, you look actually cute on that holo.'' Paaja and Lyndra laughed. For a moment we forgot what is going on outside. Here in this little haven we felt safe and secure. Together we were unaffected by what was happening outside or at least that is what we thought. All three of us jumped when we heard something that was similar to gunfire from outside. ''I'll check it out. Don't worry I'll be right back.'' Those words felt wrong but I didn't want to think about it. I sneaked to window and looked outside the front of the building was empty. It was raining heavily and the supposed gunfire we heard was thunder. It was a breathtaking view. Lightning dancing across the night sky. Illuminating the surface, casting grotesque shadows. Father used to tell me scary stories about going outside at night. I think he based most of them on his experience back when he used to be law enforcer here on Rannoch. Some of them had me scared so much that I could not sleep, father laughed and mother was there telling me that things like that don't happen and giving my father look that would him tear apart if it was possible. It makes me smile every time I recall these moments. I returned to the back of the building. ''It was just the storm outside.'' Paaja curled up with her blanket in the corner right next to Lyndra. ''I hate storms.'' Lyndra hugged Paaja and kissed her forehead and told her to sleep that storm will be soon over. Paaja nodded and closed her eyes, in no time she was sleeping despite the sounds of storm from outside. I have found spot to sleep near the door so I could keep watch at least until I fall asleep. With simple alarm in place we could sleep without the real danger of being surprised by anyone and anything. Lyndra came to sit next to me. ''So it all ends tomorrow.'' The way she said that had me worried about her. But she was right everything ends tomorrow, one way or the other. ''Yes, it all ends tomorrow. After that I'm not sure what will happen.'' She cuddled up to me, squeezing my hand tightly. ''Do you think that some things could be preserved?'' I looked her in the eyes she was there looking at me I couldn't say anything for a moment. ''I… I think we will just have to wait and see. For all we know some things might stay the way they are now.'' She smiled and laid her head on my chest. Lyndra was still tired from the show she put up earlier today. She fell asleep within few moments. I listened to her breathing calm and deep. It brought back many memories, but those were long gone. Here and now I can still save Paaja and Lyndra. I looked through the plans of the base. Right next to the hangar was experimental power plant that has supplied the whole base with power. I thought that it would be good idea to check on it once we are there. I started working on a bug to overload the power plant when I found out that the system is poorly secured and majority of the security protocols were offline. We could escape and get covered by explosion. It was late night and I needed to sleep so I stopped working with the omni-tool and tried to sleep. In a long time it was night without a dream or nightmare, just comforting empty void and warmth of Lyndra laying on me. For the first time since Livel and Ryana have died I have fell asleep with smile on my face.

My eyes opened, it was still dark outside. Still few hours until sunrise, but I couldn't sleep. I noticed that Lyndra is also awake. ''Thank you'' She said I didn't know how to reply. ''Thank you for everything'' I embraced her she held firmly on me not ready to let go. I didn't want to let go either at that moment all I wanted to do was to hold her tight a little while longer. Lyndra had a tear rolling down her cheek, I smiled and wiped it. ''I wish we were already somewhere else, together.'' We looked at Paaja, sleeping with silly expression '' I will miss her. We have spent so much time together that suddenly I can't imagine being somewhere where I can't hear her laugh or see her smile.'' Lyndra pressed herself against me grabbing my hand. ''I think we will always have chance to see her. Visit her.'' She smiled it was a smile of someone who resigned. I hated to see her with that face. I held her tightly she stopped crying and laid back down still holding tightly onto my hand. ''Let's talk about that once we are out of here. There's no need for you to stress yourself like this right now, right here.'' Lyndra quickly nodded and closed her eyes. I fell asleep again with Lyndra in my embrace. We woke up with the sunrise, Lyndra was smiling the whole time she was sleeping and even had that expression when she woke up. I stood up to wake up Paaja, the girl stretched her hands and yawned with mouth wide open. We stood there ready to make the final push, way out was just waiting there for us. We grabbed just few bottles of water and left almost everything else behind knowing we will not have to return or stay overninght on Rannoch. ''This is it, huh?'' Paaja came to me and looked into the direction where Torak is. I nodded this is the time when we realized that it is final day we are here. ''Make it or break it'' the girl shrugged ''Don't worry we'll make it even if I'll have to grow wings and fly us to the orbit.'' Paaja smiled and went back to pick up her things. ''Make it or break it? Shiel you're scaring the poor girl.'' It was Lyndra she has put herself next to me. She seemed happy, anxious to get off world. I will not blame her for being like that it must have been horrifying for those two to live in a small room together without any real possibility to run away. I'll do anything to keep her happy. ''I'm ready, what about you two?'' Paaja had packed all she wanted to keep me and Lyndra were ready too, just strapped a bottle of water to my belt and the rifle. Lyndra had nothing, saying that she'll have drink with me in that bar on Illium. I chuckled she was so optimistic, something we all needed to lighten up the mood. Hand in hand we walked towards Torak. ''Your parents should be safe, right?'' I wanted to ask Paaja this since last night. ''Yes, mom and dad should be safe. They left just before the geth went nuts. I can't wait to see them. But I feel bad that we'll have to say goodbye to each other. I've grown to like you two.'' I have told her the same thing I've told Lyndra earlier today. We can still meet every once in a while but not very often. Both made frown face. ''I get it. I guess my talk is not helping'' and started walking a little faster. Both burst out laughing and ran after me. The area around here should be safe when the geth node is no longer operational. The path was almost direct all the way to the base. We reached the main gate, point of no return. ''Time's up, second thoughts?'' Paaja shaking her head, decided that she is ready. Lyndra took my hand and nodded that we should step inside. I smashed the plate on door panel and hacked it. Inside we saw many dead bodies, Paaja gasped and turned around. ''I'm sorry Paaja but we have to go through this if we want to live.'' The girl gave me her hand and told me to lead her that she will not look. It was dangerous but I didn't want to force her. No one should see something like this. The attack on Torak was a massacre, soldiers, scientist, civilians all slaughtered alike. Some of the hangars were still burning as the people tried to escape but geth were shooting at them and damaged their shuttles. I noticed spot where everything at Torak started. It was right next to the hangar where our shuttle was waiting, the service hall for geth units. There were still some that didn't work, turned off. ''Here it is, our way to safety.'' It was civilian shuttle but sturdy enough to withstand few shots. Paaja ran to the shuttle the door was opened and so she peeked inside. ''There's no light in here'' yelled Paaja from inside ''Of course the engine is not running so there's no power to light the lights.'' The girl grinned and continued to examine the shuttle. Me and Lyndra went to check the command console, it was on a platform in the middle of the hangar to have good view at all the shuttles that could have been docked inside. ''It's no good, the security protocols run through secondary system that is now offline due to the power shortage.'' Lyndra looked at me confused ''Security protocols are being run by sub-system that is separate from the primary system that receives mails, messages, orders. And this console works only if both systems are working properly.'' Lyndra started cursing and kicked the console. ''I think I can get it to run but it will be dangerous and I'll have to do this alone.'' She didn't want to hear that I'll be going somewhere alone she hated me when I said that. ''I'll go to see Paaja and get ready, you captain do whatever you have to do'' She said with such cold voice, I wanted to say something to ease the tension but I couldn't think of anything. I felt like she's gone. I've ran scan and there truly was powerplant right next to this hangar, it was running only on twenty percent of its potential power output. It was one of the new types quarian engineers were working on. Imagine legion of pissed off krogans, that's what an engineer told me when I asked him how stable it is. I knew the technology but only from reports blueprints, it was cheaper and more powerful than fusion that's all I really knew. It was connected to the hanger via underground tunnel. When I entered the power plant I saw the vivid blue light the generator was giving off. It was view where I knew that it is very dangerous and unstable but it also was something I watched with in awe. I approached the control console ''Now I wish I didn't sleep though the last operation and safety procedures course.'' I was lucky that the system was still in testing so most of the components were same as in any of the current operational system. I was able to pass the security lock and kick start the generator to full power. ''Now it's time for this little guy'' and I uploaded the bug I've wrote last night. The blast will wipe the whole base and anything that will come close off the surface. The way to tunnel slammed shut but the main door behind me opened. I had to go around the whole hangar. When I was passing by armory I heard rumbling and then stuttering sounds. ''Not right now'' I had to ran, there was no time. Before I was able to close the hangar geth already knew about us. ''What happened Shiel?'' asked Paaja with annoyed voice. ''Don't worry I'm working on your way out.'' Paaja sighed, but Lyndra was still tense she understood what I've said. ''Go sit inside I'll just release the locks from the console.'' When Paaja heard that she wanted to come running after me but Lyndra held her and strapped her into one of the seats then she sat next to her. I heard the girl screaming at Lyndra, I'm sure Lyndra felt the same maybe even worse she just didn't want her to know. Paaja talked to me through her omni-tool ''Why are you doing this? We could hack the console!'' I wish it was possible but with geth beating on the door there was no time for that. ''I am sorry Paaja. But it just is impossible to make it on time. Only way for at least someone to make it I'll have to release the locks manually.'' She kept saying 'but', though could not come up with answer. In her voice I could sense how desperate she was to come up with something. ''Paaja please take care of Lyndra… I'm releasing the locks'' I could hear only sobbing and loud sound of door shutting. I made it to the landing pad as the shuttle was hovering above the landing pad while VI counts coordinates.

I uttered ''Keelah se'lai, ladies.'' as I watched the last shuttle to fly off world. Just before it took off I saw Paaja's face pressed against the window, crying and calling out my name. I couldn't board the shuttle, someone had to release the locks, someone had to be left behind. And I might just give them enough time to make it to orbit. When the shuttle left docking bay I tried to contact any of the ships that could still be near planet's orbit ''Come in anyone, this is captain Shiel'Ker, I'm inside Torak's military base docking bay.'' for a second all I heard was static. As I was about to give up my radio pierced the dead silence''This is Neema. Captain it's impossible to tell how happy we are here to hear someone's still alive down there'' I looked behind my shoulder, I knew the geth were on our tail. ''Sorry Neema, but I don't have much time. I've just send a shuttle off world. A young girl Paaja and an asari named Lyndra are aboard.'' suddenly I heard female voice clearing her throat. ''Scratch that I'm staying here with you'' it was Lyndra. I couldn't believe she has stayed. Damned asari should have been aboard that shuttle. She knew what was about to happen, I was so angry, I wanted to yell at her but communication specialist from Neema interrupted me ''Captain Shiel are you there? Captain?'' I realized that my transmission must have stopped suddenly ''Yeah, yeah I'm still here, apparently the only one on board is the girl. I've set a distress beacon on the shuttle as it reaches orbit it should kick in and give you location where you can pick her up.'' They gave me they word that they'll take Paaja aboard as soon as their radar picks her shuttle. All I could do now was to get ready for geth and hope that Neema will do as they promised. As I was ending my transmission I felt Lyndra as she wrapped her hands around my chest and pressed herself against me, at that moment all my anger was gone all I could say was that we'll be alright, despite the powerplant rigged to explode and legions of geth behind the door...'' Everything is going to be alright'' She looked at me, Lyndra had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, she leaned towards me and as our lips met for a second we forgot about the world around us. ''Why did you not leave with Paaja?'' Lyndra chuckled and her embrace got slightly tighter. ''You were worried about who will take care of me, and I knew you would be the one I'd want to be taking care of me.'' The rumbling behind the door was getting more intensive. With Lyndra we barricaded ourselves about the landing pads in the office of commanding officer. It was warmer there than in the rest of the hangar. Having barricaded the door with all furniture we could lift we sat there knowing there's no way out. ''It's almost time'' looking at my omni-tool watching the countdown. ''After the timer reaches zero. What is going to happen?'' I showed her the plans of the power plant. She understood quickly. ''You knew that there was no other way out.'' Lyndra thought that I would have some other secret way to safety. Her head slowly fell on my shoulder as she held firmly my hand. Her grip was strong yet gentle, she closed her eyes. ''It's not that bad. You are here with me.'' It was endearing to hear her say that. ''I am sorry it couldn't work out differently.'' She smiled and kissed me. ''You don't have to be sorry. As I said, as long as you are with me I'm not afraid of anything.'' We heard the synthetics from the hallway. But they just passed by didn't try to force their way to our hiding place. Lyndra was speechless listening if she can catch a glimpse of any danger. They were gone from the hallway but still searching through the hangar. My omni-tool's com woke up again. ''Shiel? Shiel can you hear me?'' Lyndra and I were surprised by what we heard, it was Paaja. ''They came for me. I'm safe and mom and dad are on this ship too.'' We were relieved to hear that the girl is safe. We worked hard to get it done and we did it. Lyndra sighed in relieve and chuckled. Happy that Paaja is somewhere else, where she's not threatened by anything. Again with her parents, it was more than Lyndra has hoped for. ''Good to hear you are doing fine Paaja. We are happy that you get to meet your parents again.'' Paaja laughed nervously. ''When will you get here?'' I didn't want to tell her that we'll just die. It was going to happen but I didn't want to be so blunt with her. ''We won't be joining you. I am sorry.'' Her voice broke. Lyndra started talking to her, about how they met, the many times they talked at the hospital, how Paaja changed ever since they first met. The two had a lot to talk about, I wish there was time for them to say real goodbye. ''I won't forget the time we have spent together Shiel, Lyndra. I am going to miss you.'' In the end she took it better than I expected he was strong. Lyndra has cried laughed throughout the short while she was talking to Paaja. It was the second time we heard geth from the hallway. This time they must have caught the transmission and pin-pointed our location. ''We'll miss you too. But don't forget that no matter what happens to us. Some part of us will be always with you.'' last thing I heard through the com was Paaja screaming our names. I had to turn off omni-tool completely, She didn't need to hear the geth killing us and I won't need it anyway it was only moments until the power plant explodes. Lyndra helped me to flip the table and we hid behind it. The geth were behind the door forcing their way in. We were both smiling in our cover, we have done everything we could, there was nothing we would regret. I held rifle in one hand and Lyndra in the other. I didn't want to let go. Lyndra ready to blast away anything that comes through the door with her biotics. We knew there was no way out, there were too many geth and we wouldn't be fast enough to escape the blast. We chose to stay and fight, no matter how irrational it seemed before. The sounds were getting deeper and louder, geth were almost through with the barricade only few more pushes and they are inside. The barricade finaly cracked and geth poured in. I shot the first unit that came through the door. Lyndra was throwing pieces of furniture against the attackers. Geth were shooting at us, those were army models with potent weapons and programming. We could hold off the initial wave but they were too strong, there were too many of them. I got shot in my shoulder, Lyndra was shot too her abdomen that was bleeding heavily. She collapsed next to me. I picked her up and embraced her. ''Love hurts'' She was strong. Joking even when being shot at I was really happy that I've met someone like her. ''Only few moments and everything will be over.'' She grabbed my hand and laid her head on my chest like last night when we fell asleep together. ''I wish that we could stay like this forever.'' Her voice getting weaker, I was losing it among the gunfire. ''I would love to stay like this too, just two of us and all the time in the galaxy.'' I managed to cover the spot where she was shot with a piece of cloth that I tore from sleeve of my shirt and lesser the bleeding. ''That's a lovely thought. I am glad that you feel the same. But I guess our drink at the bar on Illium got canceled.'' It made me smile. ''Don't worry about it Lyndra, the moments we have spent together are something I'll cherish forever.'' Crying, breathing deeply she held my hand firmly. For a moment all the sounds died. Lyndra turned to me her lips moved whispering words of love. I told her that I love her too. She smiled. The world flashed and then everything went dark. In the dark I felt her touch. ''I will never let you go.''

Paaja collapsed on her knees when she saw what happened to the Torak base. She wasn't the only one who witnessed the end. The young woman who was Neemas communication specialist that was talking to Shiel and heard Lyndra was trying to hide her cry. Girl's parents prayed to ancestors for the two souls. ''They are...gone forever.'' Paaja couldn't believe what has just happened, but it was real. She won't wake up with Shiel and Lyndra standing above her with smile helping her get up to escape Rannoch, but all three of them this time. But they were right, she will always remember them and a part of them will stay with her. The part she remembers from the time they have spent together, Shiels stupid jokes and how he wanted to shield everyone from danger with his own life. Lyndra how she always found her way to put herself next to Shiel and how she always had time to talk to her. ''Well he does look cute on that holo…'' a smile showed up on the girls face.


End file.
